infinitysrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Choranthus
"They had just rounded the peak of the slope when a hauntingly fascinating sight filled their view. Between the frozen evergreens and black rock, an abandoned and frost-laden fortress imposed itself over Kylos' Promontory - the capital of the former state of Choranthus, before its citizens followed the rest of the country to warmer lands." (from "Infinity's Row Legends: The Tales of Marin and Lyall Farenart") Choranthus is a continent and former nation located in the Northern Seas in Infinity's Row. History Choranthus, for many years before and after the Clan Wars of N'al Ren, was much like the state it is today. Only the hardiest of animals (and plants) thrived in the harsh climate, and humans did not know of its existence for more than a century following the battles in Ald Ruhn. Then, in 114 AW, several explorers from Port Farvel and Swynborough banded together in an attempt to explore the globe, after hearing of newer lands like Triese di Mare and Parivion. The leader of this team, Justice Kylos, had a somewhat unusual mission at the time - to discover what could be found at the North Pole. There were rumors of more continents at the top of the world, and he had a strong desire to not only discover them, but to establish settlements. Together, he and his other four captains led their ships northward, and eventually landed at what would become Kylos' Promontory. Despite the harsh climate, many citizens of N'al Ren (as well as surrounding countries) saw adventure in settling Choranthus. One such explorer, a "magitechnician" known as Renoch Hostas, helped revolutionize the technology on the continent, harvesting the magical energy and converting it into a form of stable matter that would protect the settlers year-round. This Choranthian architecture helped continental expansion, and over the course of fifty years, cities and towns cropped up across the frigid continent, where it continued to thrive for another century. On the dawn of Verediat 1st, 464 AW, each and every Choranthian in the country packed up their belongings and promptly embarked from the continent in what is known as the Northern Exodus. The reason as to why every citizen migrated from the country remains to be a mystery, though evidence points to Kylos' Promontory as a potential clue. It now lies abandoned; however, the effects of Choranthian architecture have preserved most of the buildings in the cities, and Kylos' Fortress remains standing to this day. Government Choranthus existed under a constitutional monarchy from 114 AW to 164 AW, where a coalition of established cities and Kylos' Promontory signed the Last Stand Treaty. In the 50 years between its inception and the aforementioned treaty, Justice Kylos governed the continent as king. From 165 AW to 462 AW, Choranthus was considered a constitutional republic, with 39 representatives (from thirteen cities) converging at Parliament in the capital city. Three branches of government (executive, legislative, judicial) existed, with the President serving as leader for 8 years with only one reelection. Only one president served a single term. Presidents from 165 AW to 462 AW: * Renoch Hostas (165-181 AW) * Nerene Ysilan (182-198 AW) * Vincent Lightfox (199-215 AW) * Astran Shipwell (216-232 AW) * Blight Shipwell (233-249 AW) * Sestiva Pollus (250-266 AW) * Silas Knoster (267-283 AW) * Kestrel Avis (284-300 AW) * Upton Hark (301-317 AW) * Xanther Castall (318-334 AW) * Zella Eclipse (335-351 AW) * Horace Lightfox (352-368 AW) * Natalie Moonstone (369-385 AW) * Clavus Mullen (386-402 AW) * Lester Holdt (403-419 AW) * Fiero Blazen (420-436 AW) * Myrian Dugan (437-453 AW) * Renoch Hostas (454-462 AW) Category:Places Category:Countries